


Harry Potter and the Different Result

by crazy2james



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy2james/pseuds/crazy2james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is sentient, but if the will of a user is strong enough it can be bent. Lily Potter had such will, and when she sacrificed herself, magic bent the result of what she had used, and now she protects her son from within, she will be in death what she couldn't in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

***Godrick's Hollow*Halloween*1981***

Lily Potter was a woman who lived for those close to her, the reason she had defended Severus Snape as long as she had during school against the Marauders.

It was also the reason she would have to condemn her son to the life of an orphan.

Four months ago she had heard that blasted prophesy, and apparently, so had The Dark Lord.

With the words that the prophesy had spoken ' _neither can live while the other survives_ ' she knew what she had to do.

Every waking moment until she could barely move had been spent searching for a way to make sure her son, her pride and joy, to survive the impending attack on his person.

She had found it two months ago.

It was a ritual, as old as the Celtic Druids, that would put a magical barrier around her son, protecting him against any and all kind of harm, from insect bites, to blocks on his magic, to the killing curse.

Apart from the runes needed, something that almost every ritual required, the sacrifice was almost too much for her.

She would have to die first.

She didn't want to leave her son alone.

But if she wanted him to live, to survive, she would have to.

And so, when the dark lord came to her home and killed her husband, she was ready.

When he demanded she step aside, she didn't.

When the killing curse struck her, she only dropped one tear.

She had fulfilled her purpose as mother; she had sacrificed everything for her child.

What Lily Potter, formerly Evans, didn't know, is that magic is sentient, not a being for it had no mind, but it was malleable, and with enough will, with enough strength of mind and soul, its results could be changed.

She wanted her son to live, to be protected forever, and so, magic answered.

A full barrier of magic would protect him from those with intent to harm.

She didn't want to leave him alone, and so, magic tied her soul to her child, giving him a mother when she should have died.

When Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore tried to block the magic Harrison James Potter gave off in an attempt to make him appear like a muggle-born, the spells shattered a few hours into the night of November first.

When Harrison was shoved into the small cupboard under the stairs by his uncle, magic prevented collision and made him comfortable on the floor.

When little milk and food were given to the baby, nothing but nutrients came from the meal.

When hours on end were spent under the stairs, Harrison only giggled and played with something only he could see.

Not even the darkness affected him, because Harrison James Potter would always have his mother there.


	2. Childhood

**Childhood**

***Surrey, England*September 1985***

' _Do I have to mum?'_ A five-year-old boy with emerald-green eyes, a messy mop of raven-black hair, pale skin with a slightly small build and clothes that looked like they had seen better days walked into a school with a small scowl.

' _Yes sweety, I can't teach you everything'_ a voice replied from inside his head as the boy looked around.

This boy was Harry Potter, and he wasn't a normal five-year-old, for Harry Potter had endured what normal children couldn't even imagine.

Harry Potter was a wizard, but not any kind, a prophesized wizard.

A few months before his birth a prophesy had been made, making either him or one other as a saviour for a world that had left him to himself a year after his birth, a few hours after his parents had been murdered by the wizard the prophesy had said he would have to beat.

Something had happened though, thanks to his mother and a ritual she had discovered he had been protected from almost everything.

For some reason he had a scar in the form of a lightning bolt on his forehead, he didn't mind though, it looked awesome.

The ritual his mother had done had somehow gone wrong, and instead of her going to the afterlife, her soul had been anchored to his body, allowing her to live inside his mind.

Lily Potter lived inside he son, in a really literal sense.

Ever since that Halloween four years ago Harry had lived in the home of the Dursleys, living like a leper in quarantine and working like a slave for two years now.

This had made him indifferent to most things; he was apathetic to all that happened around him, he was afraid of only one thing: losing his mother.

Having been brought up in poverty, with only his magic and mother with him, watching as tendrils of uncontrolled magic intercepted every hit that came his way, watching as a boy who threw tantrums got more things that most boys their age, feeling the strain on his body as he worked on the garden under the sun.

It had only been the constant presence of his mother's soul that kept him from snapping and using his magic to retaliate.

But he was sane; he had to act like it.

It simply wouldn't do going to a loony bin before he re-entered the wizarding world, too many things to do before that.

' _And why can't you? You said you completed your muggle education_ ' Harry didn't want to spend half of his day dealing with spoilt kids his age, who didn't even know how to read

' _They do know how to read, it's taught in kinder garden, and I never got a teaching degree_ ' Lily scolded her son.

' _They are kids_ '

' _So are you_ '

Harry sighed, ' _I'm not going to win this, am I?_ '

Lily smiled, _'don't worry sweety, I may teach you something if you behave, and it's only for five years_ '

Harry groaned, five years spent with kids that wanted everything for themselves.

Great, just great.

* * *

***One year later*#4 Private Drive***

Sitting in the darkness of his cupboard, neatly organized to allow all the freedom of movement possible, Harry assessed the rune cluster he had painted on the staircase floor.

If his mother was to be believed, and she was as she had never done anything to him, the runes, once charged would give his cupboard more space, something he needed terribly as his head was already banging on the roof already.

Harry pushed his magic into the cluster, watching as it lit up and as the stairs started to stretch.

Before the cluster blew up in his face.

Harry scowled, ' _MUM!'_

Lily chuckled awkwardly, ' _heh, I suppose crayon isn't good_ '

The boy's brow twitched, ' _you should have known_ ' some wax had gotten in his eyes, not counting the mess his face most likely was right now.

' _I told you to use tendrils as a precaution,_ ' Lily argued.

Harry wiped his face, ' _because you thought the runes were wrong, and you checked your memories many times_ ' it wasn't that he was angry with his mother, just, a bit annoyed at the result.

He wanted a bit more headroom.

' _Awww, come here you big cry-baby_ ' cooed Lily.

Harry sighed, ' _I am not a cry-baby_ '

' _But you'll always be MY baby_ '

Harry sighed again and lay down, "whatever mum" he muttered, exhausted by the happenings of the evening.

* * *

***Mindscape***

Harry walked through the familiar streets that made up his mindscape, a lively village called Godric's Hollow.

Back when his mother was alive, her body at least, she had lived in this village for two years with his father, back when the wizarding world was at war.

When her soul had entered his body and settled on his mind, she had put all the time he was awake into building his mindscape from memory.

The construction had been finished when he was four-and-a half, half-a-year ago.

The sleeping moments of his life until she had managed to contact him during his third year of life were spent with him sleeping on her, something she couldn't seem to forget.

Her merciless teasing about him being her little baby said as much.

The raven-haired boy looked around, smiling as the wolves, stags and dogs pranced around and bobbed their heads at him.

It was calming, in a sense.

His mother had explained him that the animals were defences she had created to protect his mind, based on some figures of her past.

He hadn't meant to make her cry when he asked.

The subject was never brought up again.

He found his mother lying down on the dirt in front of a house, with a stag nuzzling her while she hugged it.

Harry stayed silent and only lay down between the two, his head finding a pillow on his mother's belly.

* * *

***One month later***

Having redone the runic cluster on the roof of his tiny little cupboard, this time with chalk that was stolen from school and loaded with magic for a week so it could work, Harry pushed his magic into the cluster from behind his cot.

His last attempt had showed him that as smart and quick-witted his mother was, she had proven to him what she had said time and time again and he refused to acknowledge.

Never put all your trust in someone.

He still did, only with a bit less fanaticism.

Slowly but surely the roof got higher, or the floor lower?

It didn't matter, he had more room now, and as the walls had also separated a bit he could now lay down with comfortable legroom, and it was still growing.

Now all he had to do was get enough money and buy a hammock.

Oh yes, night would be more comfortable now.

It didn't beat sleeping with his mother holding him, but it would have to do.

* * *

***August 1987***

A now seven-year-old Harry Potter lay on the backyard of his relative's house, basking on the sun, something that should be nothing but healthy for the liberty deprived youth.

A few weeks ago, after Harry had let it slip that the school was performing a health check, and that they would probably be going to the home of unhealthy students to see the reason they were, well, unhealthy.

Ever since, as to avoid investigation, they had given him more food, let him out of the cupboard during weekends, as long as he stayed outside the house, and ignored him altogether.

This had the good side-effect of giving him more freedom around Surrey.

The park past Magnolia Crescent was rather pretty during autumn, even more during summer.

But no matter the place, nothing beat lying down on the floor and letting the day fly past.

Maybe he would do this the next day, but on the park.

There was this big tree that gave a really nice shade.

* * *

***Park*the next day***

Harry sighed in contentment as he watched the clouds drift by the sky.

His mother had been pushing him to learn even more runes, and he was already starting with the third runic language: Gypsy

It was hard, especially so because his mother was also teaching him French, why? He didn't know, but who was he to question Lily Potter?

' _It will help you in the future_ ' Lily's voice cut through his lazy thoughts.

Harry sighed, ' _I know, you've told and told me, but I don't see how_ '

Lily sighed, getting ready to explain the same thing, AGAIN, ' _Runes are important for all kinds of enchantments and wards, something you have already applied to your room, and France is the closest place to England in the Mainland, you said it yourself sweety, you want to travel.'_

' _But English is spoken everywhere'_ Harry whined.

' _It is also resented in some parts of the world_ '

Harry frowned, ' _that's the Yanks' fault'_

' _And the Empire didn't help much'_

' _That was a century ago.'_

' _Harry'_ the boy shut up, recognizing the dangerous undertone, ' _sweety, just don't do as I say, you'll thank me when you have a nice girlfriend to charm_ '

Harry blushed and scowled, ' _MUM, I'm seven'_

Lily smiled, even as he was, her son was so easy to tease, ' _Oh, I can imagine already, six years from now, you'll notice a pretty witch, and you will come to me, begging for advice on how to woo her, and I, being the good mum I am will give you advice, even though you'll leave me to go with someone else'_ Harry could almost feel the mock-sadness, ' _but then she'll break your heart and you'll come back, crawling and asking for forgiveness for ignoring me_ '

' _Mum, you know you're the most important thing in my life'_

' _And I still don't understand why you don't try to make friends'_

' _Kids my age are brats'_

' _And so are you from time to time'_

' _I try to keep it down'_

' _And you just had a moment'_

Harry sighed and sat up, ' _fine, just because I don't want this to happen, AGAIN'_

' _I love you too, sweety'_ and the connection went silent

As much as he loved her, his mother really was too much from time to time.

Harry stood up and looked around the playground, noticing that in the time he had been speaking with his mother some kids had entered the park.

Most had ignored him altogether, except for one girl, who walked up to him with a curious frown on her face.

"Hullo, why are you alone?" the girl asked.

She had a dark, almost black, red hair, dark green eyes and most of her face was covered in freckles, though Harry did admit, silently and carefully as he didn't want his mother to hear, she was kind of cute.

Noticing that he had not answered yet, Harry cleared his throat and said, "It is nice to lay down here, there is too much noise there"

The girl's frown turned even more confused, "but there are no games here" she said.

"I know, that's the reason it's quiet enough for me to lay down" Harry replied.

"But you're alone" the girl grinned, and Harry found himself dreading her next words, "I'll keep you company, and you'll be my friend from now on"

Harry sighed, "There is no way you can leave me alone, is there?"

The girl shook her head, "no, you'll be my friend from now on, and I won't take a no for an answer" without waiting for his answer and started dragging him to the swings.

Harry groaned, but recalled that he had said he would at least try to make friends; it wouldn't hurt much, right?

"What's your name anyway?" the girl asked him, "mine is Lisa, Lisa Turpin"

"Harry" he answered Lisa, "Harry Potter"

That was the start of a troublesome friendship.


End file.
